The Sun and Moon sage's
by saintAure
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke destined for what? Enemies, Friends, Rivals, Brothers? chosen to determine the fate of the ninja world for peace or destruction. possible Harem for both characters. to be honest I find it better to wing it with the romances with an anime with more than 4 females in it. - -
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Alright so here's some news on all my stories. the reason why updating the chapters take so long is because I began new stories that are safely guarded in my laptop…which sucks… not to mention I am now enlisted in the military so all my concentration has of course been on that. Yet I will not give up on finishing these stories. I always finish what I start so not to worry. With that said here's a list of fanfics you can look forward to reading in the near future:**

**Mass Effect: Galaxy in Ascension**

**Mass Effect: The Trial of Aidan E. Shepard (A 5 chapter series)**

**Rise of the Dragon King (Elder Scrolls)**

**Elder Scrolls: In the beginning…(5-6 chapter series)**

**Legend of the Jack Slayer (Fable)**

**Teen Titans: Servant of the Ancient of days (Future chapters)**

**Dragon Age: The saga of the three**

**All of this shall be done by the beginning of June hopefully.**

**Now with that all laid out let me now use an obvious disclaimer.**

I obviously don't own Naruto or its characters. Seriously would I be writing a fan fiction about it if I did? Just fruit for thought.

Prologue

The night… The dreadfully beautiful night. Its dread is the darkness that hides the monstrous dangers that plagues all creatures. That hides the screams of its victims with a quick and merciless death, and yet this is when you look to the earth. When you look to the heavens some see the wonders of the stars that illuminate the sky. The stars which illuminate the darkness and the beauty of land which is before you. Even the ruler of the night illuminates brightly in the sky reflecting the light of its counterpart. Ah yes the majestic moon which kisses the sky. It's makes one wonder beyond this world and contemplates the divine. But such nights which are used for such contemplation could be dangerous. Especially for a young child who knew not what destiny has laid before him? One would say life was unfair to him and wished nothing but misery to him. That some God or group of gods wished nothing but slow and painful demise for him or even had contemptive pity upon him. Such a young man lived in the village in the leaves. This young man now lay in a pool of his own blood with kunai sticking out of his back. The man who inflicted the child stooped over him with a frown. He wasn't from this village he sent on this miserable task by him masters, who discovered the child and wished him dead. The man never enjoyed killing children but he had little room for refusal. He said a silent prayer for the child but little did he know what was going through the child mind. The child was far from dead. In fact the child was about to truly begin his life. The child saw in the far reaches of his mind a great and mighty beast behind an iron gate. The creature looked at the boy with such distain as the child stared in both awe and fear.**" Child of my enemy…your weakness plagues my existence!"** the child knew not how to respond as the waters under his feet began to churn and spin consuming his feet.**" So very weak!"** the waters dragged the boy to the gate and lifted him over what seemed to be a talisman with the kaji for 'seal' written on it. The waters then twisted over the boys hand lifting it to remove the seal. For that most terrifying moment boy then found his voice he defiantly declared." NO!" pulling his hand away a bright light flashed and the boy was brought to bright luminescing room void of structure and form. As the dark caged room disappeared the boy took in his new surroundings as two figures appeared suddenly. One had bright golden hair spiked up with deep ocean blue eyes, the other a women with beautiful fire flowing red hair with bright green eyes. Usually at this moment the boy would once again be awe struck but after dealing with a giant monster he wasn't in a very 'awe' mood. He was rather 'done' with the day." Naruto." Began the female first as she approach the child only for said child back away fearfully." Don't be afraid son." The man said to grasp the childs attention." Who the hell are you guys and why do you know my name?"

"Oh Naruto…" the women said tearfully as took and step to approach. The tears caught little Naruto off guard but he didn't back off this time. He allowed the women to approach him." WATCH YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER DATTEBANE!" in that instant Naruto felt a fist meet the touch of his head. He forgot how moments like this usually turn from sweet to shit rather fast." Well that exculpated quickly." The man said as then approach the women in an attempt to calm her which only ended with him too having a bump on his head which matched Naruto's." DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HIS SIDE! DATEEBANE!"

"ow that hurt Dattebayo…" Naruto then rubbed his head but then processed the information he was being told." wait so you're my…" Naruto looked up at the women before him. His eyes began to water he then looked at the man." And you're my…" with that tears flooded from his eyes as he embraced them both gingerly." Mom…dad…?"

"Yes Naruto.." they both said. From then on they explained everything to the young Naruto about the mystery of his birth and why he was plagued with loneliness. And finally they revealed their wishes with the young Naruto.

Meanwhile outside Naruto mind as the man began to finish his prayer he suddenly felt like something was missing. Not that paranoid feeling like he forgot something, it was more like pain because his forearm fell off his elbow and to the ground. he looked on as a man with white hair and Ambu armor with a blood stained blade. The man then quickly retreated into the night as the Ambu then began to check on Naruto. At first glance it seemed like a lost cause the pale skin the amount of blood that flowed out the the two wounds being dead on. One to the lower end of the back of the head and the other being dead center in the back. Very proficient. But then to the man amazement he saw the kunai slide out of Naruto's flesh and the wounds heal instantly and he began to start breathing again." Naruto!" the man as he took the young boy in his arms." Hang on kid." He said as he then took off towards the closest ER in the vicinity. When he arrived with Naruto the staff was quick to react when they heard what had happen. Though to their astonishment the boy almost had no evidence of injury. Only scars where the kunai were lunged. Under the orders of the Hokage Naruto was to remain in the hospital and was to remain under heavy guard. As Naruto slept, another vision enters his mind, of that of an old man with strange eyes and horns.

This is the beginning of our story. This mighty legend. Some say the A God or gods cursed this child's existence, but who are we but mortals to make such judgments. Perhaps this child was given great responsibility. And with great power come's great responsibility and very little happiness. But in truth none could possibly knew what life had prepared for this child none could truly know in full. The story of a child destined to bring either peace or destruction of the ninja world. Let his story now be told. Let the legend unfold….


	2. Academy of the misfit

Chapter 1

Konoha otherwise known as the village hidden in the leaves or the leaf village whichever catches your fancy. Founded on grounds of peace and cooperation by the mightiest clans of ninjas and commoners. Founded in the land of fire, known for its will of fire and for having the mightiest ninja in the elemental nations. However both its pride and patience is now being put to the test as Naruto decided that it would be a good idea to paint graffiti on the Hokage monument. You would say that Konoha have some of the best trackers if not the best trackers in the whole nation. Catching someone that wasn't even a genin should be a walk in park on a fine day. However, Naruto has a habit of turning a walk in the park into a roller coaster ride from hell around the corners of fuck Ville, in the valley of son of a bitch. Around twenty or so Jonin with a hand full of chunin tried their hardest to catch Naruto who was taking them on a long chase through the village. After hours of chasing him the ninja were starting to tire out while Naruto was still at it like hamster on crack laced coffee and with laughable grin." Damnt Naruto come back here!" they yelled to no avail. They even tried netting him but all they caught was a log. Courtesy of the replacement Jutsu. After they ran passed a fence Naruto revealed himself from fence camouflaged tarp. He laughed heartedly as he adjusted his goggles but then he looks up as the sun seemed to have been eclipsed, only to see Iruka looking down rather miffed at the young blonde." Na-Ru-TOOOOO!" and with that confirmation of his name the usual sound echoed through the village. The sound of knuckles colliding with the top of someone's skull. Moments later we find our young friend brought to the ninja academy being lectured in front of all his classmates for the wondrous deed of vandalism." THIS IS YOUR LAST YEAR IN THE ACADAMY NARUTO IF YOU DON'T SHAPE UP YOUR GOING TO END UP REAPEATING THE YEAR AGAIN!" Iruka yelled causing the class mock and giggle at Naruto with contempt. Naruto just stood there arms crossed with a comical bump on the top of his head. "Alright already cut the yelling already!" Naruto shot back." ARNT YOU LISTENING!" and with that all Iruka saw was poof of smoke and then short naked blond women with only clouds of smoke hiding her modesty. After blocking the flow of blood from his nose and giving Naruto yet another bump to match the one that's on his head. After a very comical morning class was in session. As Iruka gave his lectures on the upcoming Genin exam Naruto was deep in thought.

"**Well done you wasted a few hours of your life when you could have been practicing your chakra control."** Said his Fox mentor in a very sarcastic tone.' Bite me Kurama I regret nothing.' Naruto said within his mindscape. **"Right, exams are tomorrow and you still can't make a clone that doesn't look like it got stuck in a printer."**

'How do you know what a printer looks like?' Naruto wondered as he watched Iruka speaking in a loud fashion must be something more about the exams.**" That's beside the point. You can run on tree's, you can walk on water, you have a slight grasp in using my chakra in a fight. but sense you chakra pool is so large it's hard for you to use minor jutsu. It's rather embarrassing."**

"YOU'RE EMBARRASING!" Naruto shouted out which then caught the attention of the entire class." The hell you say…" Iruka said as veins began to rise on his forehead as his face turned red. Later that day Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha with his usual triple set of bumps on his head. He looked on as he saw the people murmuring and only taking quick glances at Naruto before looking away whenever he made eye contact. Just a normal day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki the village's number one prankster. He looked up and saw the Hokages monument being cleaned up. He painted all of them except the fourth.' Hey dad…' Naruto stared quietly before going on with his day. He passed by the Yamanaka flower shop.' What day is it Kurama?' **"Monday obviously." **'tell me about it.' Naruto said as he walked into the shop. He saw his classmate already handling the flowers." Hey Ino I'll have the usual."

" oh it's you Naruto. Be right back." Ino said a little harshly as she went behind the shop counter and pulled out a set of white flowers. Naruto handed her the money and took his leave. Ino like many of the girls in Naruto's class didn't really enjoy Naruto's existence. As he made his way to far reaches of town Naruto spotted Konoha's elite cemetery. The very place he was looking for. It was guarded as always but nothing Naruto couldn't handle with a simple sexy jutsu. It always worked. Poof naked girl, guards passed out. No different than any other time. He made his way to the center of the cemetery where he spotted a monument in the shape of a fire emblem. He placed down the flowers on the grave monument and sighed deeply." Sorry mom and dad, you were right school work can be rather rough." He took a bow before cursing inwardly.' Clone jutsu a measly clone jutsu. Can't even get the simplest thing in the world right.' **" I doubt they would want you belly aching like a self-defeating fool Naruto." **Kurama shot harshly.**" You know there is only one solution. Training!"** Naruto tighten his fist as his refund determination flowed through his veins. He made his way back into the village and made his way to his favorite training spot. The Forest of Death. He began with a suggestion from Kurama, to wear down his chakra pool then attempt the clone jutsu. Of course it didn't go as place even when his chakra was at a minimal his Chakra was still too potent for the Technique. Then he remembered that he Kurama doesn't know how to use that Jutsu either which then began a very humorous argument which we cannot list down because Kurama vocabulary makes Paris Hilton sound classy. After learning a few new curse words Naruto then began attempting the Jutsu by using moderate chakra control which he practiced many days and nights with Kurama. It was promising but sadly didn't produce the result needed to create a functioning clone. Interesting enough though he had an audience; by the name of Anko who had taken a liking to Naruto. In a very dark way which hasn't really been confirmed if it's a sexual interest, a stalking killer interest or a creepy combination of both? Either way, she has been watching Naruto sense the year began when he first stumbled in the forest confusing it as a training ground. She was always curious into how he always avoided the giant insects and animals in the forest. She never truly got the answer but now she notices his feeble attempts at the cloning jutsu and can't help but feel alittle put off." Anko seriously you're throwing me off here!" Naruto yelled as he tossed as stick at the tree that she was concealing herself in. to his surprise the stick met its mark at her head and she fell from the tree into plain view." Ow…I thought you like me Naruto." Naruto was alittle taken back at what he saw. He thought she would dodge it like normally, but this time she just…oh crap. She suddenly leaps at him. A ruse, he should have known.

She pinned his down by his arms and straddled, strange enough he didn't put up much of a fight. Then she takes a second look and saw she was smothering him with her boobs. Laughed heartedly as his face turned beat red." What never had hot sexy lady pin you to the ground before?" she teased as she brought her face close to his." Ever kiss a girl before Naruto?" Anko smiled wickedly as she licks her lips causing Naruto to gulp as she puckered up her lips. He closed his eyes and waited expectantly for the soft touch. Yet all he heard was laughter, he opened his eyes and looked up at Anko sitting up smiling coyly." You really thought you were going to get lucky weren't you?" she pats him on the head then rolled off him onto her back. Naruto just frowned in embarrassment." So what are you practicing out here today little Naru?"

"It's not little…." Naruto responded; she just busted out laughing, which just made things all the worse." I practicing for my Genin exam." He said with a sigh." awwwww my little Naruto is growing up!" Anko teased as she put Naruto into a head lock and rubbed her hand into the yellow spikes of his hair." Enough!" Naruto broke free harshly and stood up taking a few steps away; his breathing becoming alittle raspy. Anko had never seen him this way, usually he would have a quick comeback for whatever she said. She never knew him to be on for brooding, yet she knew it wasn't brooding. It was intense stress and sorrow." Listen Naruto…im sorry-"

"Nah it's not you…" Naruto said sitting back down next to her." It's just….have you ever felt as if you let someone important to you down for not being the best?" Anko looked down in sorrow at the question and she painfully rubbed her shoulder." you can say that I have…"

"it's just that I feel if I don't pass this time, then I won't get another chance. And if I failed again I don't think I'll be able to face anyone after that.." Naruto said but suddenly Anko met his gaze." Naruto, don't ever let anyone make you feel like a failure not even me." She said harshly." Yeah maybe you pass maybe you fail, but in the end I see you out here working your ass off when most chunin are afraid of even spending and hour in this place let alone most of the day."

"But-"

"No Buts!" Anko interrupted." If you ask me Naruto your already a great ninja. Don't let rank and recognition get in the way of that." Anko shot him a smile and light punch to the arm. Naruto returned the smile and rubbed his arm." Easy for you to say you're a Jonin aren't you?" He let himself up and made his way to the base of a large tree." But thanks…Anko sensei."

"hey knock off the sensei stuff kid. We outcasts gotta stick together right?"

"Right." He said with a laugh as he turned to meet her gaze he say a very seductive smile across his face." Say Naruto, Maybe when you get a little older we will continue where we left off, eh big boy!" she shot him and wink which made him turn away quickly to hide his blush." Yeah sure! Bye Anko!" Naruto then vanished in a yellow flash, which definitely startled Anko." What the hell…" was all she said as she sat and contemplated what she just saw. As for Naruto, after that little hormonal run in with Anko he was walking rather funny all the way back to his apartment, to rest up for tomorrows exam.


End file.
